


Best Day of My Life

by Goodygoodi



Series: Kagehina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: After a boring day of working out and missing his boyfriend, to say Shoyo is shocked to see the man… after all it was the middle of the pandemic and his boyfriend was supposed to be across the globe 15 hours behind time for him! Plus, a ring?! *fluff*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155947
Kudos: 26





	Best Day of My Life

**Best day of My Life**

**Summary: After a boring day of working out and missing his boyfriend, to say Shoyo is shocked to see the man… after all it was the middle of the pandemic and his boyfriend was supposed to be across the globe 15 hours behind time for him! Plus, a ring?! *fluff***

**Pairings: Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio**

***** One Shot*

Shoyo Hinata was working out to music, in the middle of a sing off with Panic at the Disco guy, who was winning because he sang way better then Shoyo. He was going on thirty push-ups when his mobile rang. It was the latest one, a sleek black, black encased; S21. The best and the latest Samsung on the market. His Volleyball Team was sponsored by them. When Kenma realized he liked Samsung over apple, the guy had a 'mini Kenma' melt down and had tried to convert him to apple and had failed. Shoyo hadn't liked that it was so completely different from his own phone….

So, after that fiasco, he had come up with a deal with the MSBY and Samsung. Being a famous Youtuber, Entrepreneur and gamer, that he would sponsor them. Just like adidas had asked Shoyo. **Havaianas,** had also asked Shoyo to, and the young man nodded and proudly wore the sandals, crocks, boots, everywhere he went. Plus, due to the stupid pandemic he had managed to start a YouTube Channel called: Ninja-21-Sho-Shine.

Due to the Pandemic, the Rio 2021 Olympics were cancelled. No one knew when this pandemic was going to be over, and that limited sports… but over the months, team players had to get tested and after 8 months of no sports, basketball made a return, baseball following and the local swimming pool he went to contacted him about swimming trials opening up. Excitedly telling the coach that he and Percy had already being tested to see if the had the virus and when it came up negatively they said they'd head for practice once it started for All Japan Team.

So even though one of his other sports he participated in the Olympics was up, he was saddened Volleyball hadn't come up yet. Plus, Kageyama Tobio was still in Canada.

So, lost in his thoughts Shoyo was startled when there was a pounding on the door. Shakily pushing back up Shoyo stands and races to the door.

Opening the door, Shoyo is greeted with a sight he wasn't expecting.

"Dumbass," Kageyama greets him, and Shoyo blinks. "Move."

Silently, Shoyo steps back and allows his setter to enter the apartment, and the youngers mans blue eyes are on him.

"I thought you were stuck in Canada, Akaashi-San is there, and you were with him." Shoyo asked.

"Ugh, don't get me started," Kageyama grimaced. "Now," he made a gesture and Shoyo cocked his head. "Where's my 'welcome home kiss?' you haven't seen your boyfriend in the flesh for almost a whole year and no kiss?" Tobio pouted. "Am I that forgettable?" pouting even further he turned his body.

"Um no!" Shoyo gasped. "I was just so shocked to see you.!" He quickly said, lifting the black-haired boys chin and glancing into those dark navy-blue eyes, the ones he dreamed of seeing for months, and kissed him full smack on the lips.

Relishing in his sunshine's warmth, Tobio lifted the still shorter- but not to short- lover and kissed him, running his hands through fiery hair and inhaling deeply and pulled back with a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"I missed you," Shoyo cried and tackled his Tobio-chan in a hug and snuggled in the never-forgotten warmth of his bedtime-buddy of snuggles.

"I love you too Sho," Tobio smiles softly, and Shoyo begins to cry even more.

Yes, he knew Tobio loved him, but he had never been unsure and how he knew was the smile on the Setter's face, and the look in his eyes. Those were only the smiles Tobio wore when he was into the game, when he was playing Volleyball.

"Shoyo Hinata, will you marry me?" Tobio asked, holding out a red box with a ring nestled on the velvet cushion.

Tears fell down Hinata's face and the young mand nodded, holding out his hand.

"I was going to ask you in a more romantic setting, it was all planned." Tobio said hugging Shoyo. "That's why 'Kashi-San and I were in Canada," Tobio said.

"Then all international planes were cancelled and then the Quarantine and all." Shoyo finished and laughed.

"Yea, I had called Iwaizami-San to get a week of official training out of the way, for you to come on the trip. Though we would train in 'Kashi-San's outdoor Volleyball place. We would spend the day hiking, there was beautiful trails, swim in the river, race up on the famous running trail they have. Whale watch and then finally meet up with the Canada Team and have a training game with them, and then I would propose…" Kageyama said.

"Why the Canadian Team though?" Shoyo asked and trailed his hands up his lover's chest listening to his deep rumbling voice as he spoke.

"Because they also are only a red and white flag. Their flag reminds me of ours… and because my older sister lives here with her husband and sent me some maple sugar to put in my milk. It tastes good when I warm it up." Tobio said and kissed Shoyo's neck.

…

"You're right," Shoyo admitted and took a sip of the milk. Tobio had scowled at Shoyo when the fridge had revealed no milk, except sport drinks, veggies, and stuff to make Thai Curry.

The younger man had rushed to their local corner store and returned with four jugs of milk and a box of popsicles.

"Iwaizami-Senpai said for us to quarantine for two weeks and then head to the gym and get to practice!" Shoyo said and pumped his fist.

"Quarantine sucks," Tobio muttered.

"It does, I'm just glad I made my new channel and that Kenma has me as his partner as a CEO with his company." Shoyo laughed.

"Two more weeks then we are back with the team." Tobio grinned and turned the light off. "Love you, dumbass."

"Love you to Baka," Shoyo said and closed his eyes.

' _This is the best day of my life'_ was both of their thoughts before they fell asleep.

**THE END.**


End file.
